


Орлёнок

by XMRomalia



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Character is dead, Gen, No Romance, POV Female Character, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Бодхи не один.





	

Лети, орлёнок, сбивай в кровь свои тёмные крылья и ломай когти о глотки врагов, раня всех тех, кого нет сил убить; добивая тех, кого не спасти. Сквозь дым, ранящий глотку, спасай тех, кого можно — ведь всегда это делал, верно? Не верил, что спасение утопающих — дело их собственных рук; протягивал ладонь даже безнадежным, и многих это исцеляло. Многих, многих; я видела их глаза, орлёнок, и отблеск драгоценных камней был на донышке их глубокого, благодарного взора.  
  
Тебе не нужно золота, тебе не нужны каменья и украшения. Адреналин — твоя награда, чужие благодарные улыбки и мольбы к Богам, что не несут вестей с небес — твой дар. Это потрясающе, это больно и обидно, но знаешь ведь сам: твой сие путь. Твоя тернистая дорога, что шиповником вьется под босыми ногами; твоей крови привкус на губах солёных, тонких. Ты словно бы выткан из ветра, я же следую по пятам твоим, пташками с рук вскармливая других, крохами делясь со всеми, с кем могла. Путь находится в момент, когда нет сил искать — что же, пусть будет так, ты знаешь, не так уже и страшно. Пуля пронзила тело, но не душу — умирать не так ужасно, как многие пишут в своих талмудах. Вовсе не страшно, если честно.  
  
Мы здесь, мы с тобой — в каждый день, в каждый час. Оглянись, зацепи взглядом край одеяний воздушных, выцепи взор с темноты. Лица наши сокрыты масками из тонкой паутинки, сияющей и едва заметной, точно роса на травинках в рассвете, но мы — это мы, знаешь. Путь находится в момент, когда перестаешь искать — ты прошел его до конца, но не смог остановиться, срываясь в бездну, прикрывая глаза и не страшась. Я горжусь этим, милый, я рада.  
  
Банда, преступность? Пускай, мне понятно. Не грешники и не праведники; мы — это мы. Ты сделал все что мог, орлёнок, и я следую за тобой по пятам, потому что выбор сей — мой. Ты ведь хотел бы это слышать, правда?  
  
Они многое хотели бы тебе сказать. Поведать, как пришли к тому, кем являются, благодаря тебе, благодаря твоим словам и вере. Увы, их уста немы, и говорю за них ныне я — услышишь ли ты? Не знаю. Не дано знать, равно как и не ясно мне, сколь еще долго мне блуждать среди вас не человеком, но дымкой. Век? Два? По десятку лет за каждое наше прегрешение, орлёнок?  
  
Не важно. Вовсе, если честно. Пока жив, пока есть силы — лети, орлёнок, лети. Не оглядывайся назад, не ищи наши тени в толпе — не отыщешь ведь; знаешь, но все равно пытаешься. Успокойся, найди мир меж собой и окружением, как и раньше.  
  
Найдется гнездо, согреются раненные лапки в чужих ладонях и отдохнет душа под взором цвета орешника. Все будет в порядке, найдется свой мир и для тебя, нужно лишь бороться, дожить, дотерпеть. Долететь.  
  
Лети, милая пташка, опасная пташка, я же буду хранить твой сон как хранила прежде. Буду, ибо это — мой путь, и я последую за ним до конца.  
  
Я не скучаю, орлёнок, не печалюсь.  
Я просто с тобой.  
Всегда.


End file.
